Lúcioball
Lúcioball is a brawl exclusive to the Summer Games event. Function In Lúcioball, both teams are limited to three players, and all players are Lúcio by default. The maps available are the Estádio das Rãs, Sydney Harbour Arena and Busan Stadium. A standard Lúcioball game lasts for approximately 4 minutes, while the competetive version known as Copa Lúcioball, lasts for 6 minutes. The game follows similar rules to a football/soccer game: * The field of play is in the shape of a rounded rectangle for the sake of Lúcio's Wall Ride. ** Also the longer-side wall will dramatically boost the speed of Lúcio if he Wall Rides along them, effectively making him ride from one end to another without falling. * There are two concave goals on two ends of the field, across each other. The player can go inside the goal, but not the ball. * There are six areas in the field that act like a trampoline, with an orange/yellow glow; two of them are in front of the goals. The player's jump height will be boosted if they initiate a jump in that area. * If the ball is led into the barrier of a team's goal, the other team gets one point. The last player that touched the ball on the other team will be credited for the goal. ** After that, the match will go into a short recess and an equivalent to the "kill cam" is shown. * There will be a ball placed along the middle line at the start of every game, and after every recess. The ball is randomly positoned to the right, left, or the center of the middle line. * Whichever team scores the most goals when the time limit runs out wins. If the game is tied when the timer runs out, there will be an infinite Overtime; whichever team gets a goal first in this time is the winner. *If a team score 10 goals more than the other team (e.g. 12-2), the match will finish immediately, regardless of how much time is remaining. Lúcio's abilities Almost all of Lúcio ability set are changed, locked, or replaced in order to tailor to Lúcioball gameplay *Attacks do not deal damage. *Primary fire is replaced with a Quick Melee; it will push the ball to a short distance. *Soundwave will have closer and narrower range than normal; it will push the ball to a significant distance. The Soundwave cannot push enemy players. *Crossfade is restricted to Speed mode. Along with Amp It Up, these abilities only affect himself, and not his teammates. *Lúcio's ultimate Sound Barrier is replaced with Turbo Boost: Removed/replaced/changed abilities New version of Lúcioball changed some of Lúcio's abilities for a better playing experience: *2016 version's Soundwave could push enemies. *2016 version's Ultimate Ability pulled the ball to Lúcio if it was within 20 meters. *2016 version's Crossfade to affected teamates and could change to the healing aura. Scoreboard The scoreboard of the Lúcioball game is modified. There are 4 categories: * Goals: the number of goals that player has scored. The last player that touched the ball before a goal on the scoring team will be the owner of that goal. * Assists: the number of assists that player makes. An assist is made if the player interacted with the ball right before another teammate scored. * Saves: the number of saves that player makes. A save is counted if the player deflects a shot that would have been a goal right in front of their goal area. * Interceptions: the number of interceptions that player makes. An interception is the act of interacting with the ball shortly after an opponent pushed the ball. Copa Lúcioball Copa Lúcioball is a version of Lúcioball that uses the Competitive Play system of skill ranking. It was introduced in Summer Games 2017. Like with Competitive Play, players must complete 10 placement matches to receive a skill rating tier, which has the same mechanic as Competitive Play skill ratings and tiers. The match time is 6 minutes, rather than 4 minutes like normal Lúcioball match time. Every match won will reward . End-of-event reward ;Competitor rewards Competitor rewards will be given to any player who has completed 10 placement matches. Sprays - Copa Lúcioball Competitor.png|'Copa Lúcioball Competitor' Spray pi_copalucioballcompetitor.png|'Copa Lúcioball Competitor' Icon ;Hero rewards Hero rewards will be given to any player who has entered Top 500 player in their region at the end of the event. Sprays - Copa Lúcioball Hero.gif|'Copa Lúcioball Hero' Sprays pi_copalucioballhero.png|'Copa Lúcioball Hero' Icon ;End-of-event Competitive Point rewards Competitive Point will be given to any players who has attained a tier before the end of the event. The reward is based on player's highest recorded skill rating tier. *Bronze: *Silver: *Gold: *Platinum: *Diamond: *Master: *Grandmaster: Locations Estadiodasras 1.png|Estádio das Rãs|link=Estádio das Rãs Sydneyharbourarena.png|Sydney Harbour Arena|link=Sydney Harbour Arena Busanstadium1.png|Busan Stadium|link=Busan Stadium Achievements Trivia Patch changes * * }} es:Lúcioball de:Lúcioball pl:Rozróba/Futbolúcio Category:Play modes Category:Weekly Brawls